I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by Unicorns-after-Rainbows
Summary: Just an ordinary person brought change to Finn and Rachel's life, she played cupid for them to workout again even for others. Will she succeed or not?. May slightly contain Brittana and other Couples
1. Prologue

**AU:This fanfic is for my best pal, she requested this fanfic because she was inspired by this story "Struck by lightning" by Chris Colfer. So she wanted a story like Carson Philips, she wants to make change or atleast change something for the better. Even though Monchele or Finchel is gone, imaginations can change that. She is also a big fan of Finchel/Monchele therefore the name -_-'. So Eloise Jannine Cordero your welcome, now make your lil' bro believe. Kay lang yan dude**

**_Just an ordinary person brought change to Finn and Rachel's life, she played cupid for them to workout again even for others. Will she succeed or not?_**

* * *

><p>Rachel was going to be late for her class in NYADA, she hurriedly got off her bed, showered, putted her clothes on, grabbed a toast and shutting the door so quick before Kurt can even greet her. She quickened her pace and hailed for a taxi.<p>

Eloise Michele-Monteith is a 19 year old girl who recently graduated from highschool and just move to New York from Ohio, instead of going to college schools she wanted to enter the NYADA where she can pursue her dreams to become a musician, ever since she was little she loved music so that's what made her to live out her dreams. Here she was on her apartment running late for her first day in NYADA and her first class was dance. She hurriedly went out of the building and hailed a taxi.

**_At NYADA….._**

Rachel was sprinting through the hallway only 4 minutes to spare until she gets to her class when suddenly….

"Oof!" Rachel oofed stumbling a little but gaining her balance when she opened her eyes she saw a female brunette who is like about her same height with a guitar.

"I-im so sorry!" the girl said while trying to get up and Rachel immediately helped her up

"I'm sorry for bumping on to you, you see I was running late and Im new here" the girl apologized again and explained embarrassingly looking down at the floor

"No no it's okay its just an accident" Rachel said at the girl in front of her and introduced herself "Hi Im Rachel Berry Im a junior here, Nice to meet you" holding out her hand as if to shake hands with Eloise.

Eloise couldn't believe what she heard,Rachel Berry as in Rachel Berry the one who is her idol and one of her inspirations, she looked up and blinked her eyes if she's dreaming but then realized that it wasn't "Oh my god its really you!" but then she suddenly realized that she suddenly shouted caused by her super shock and excitedness "uh sorry again for bursting out like that" Eloise grabbed Rachel's hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Rachel, Im Eloise Michele-Monteith I just recently moved here in New York and Im new here"

Rachel smiled "Well Eloise welcome to New York and here at NYADA, you said you are new here? Why don't you let me tour you aroud here?" Eloise agreed and Rachel asked again "So whats your first class?"

"Well lets see in my schedule it says Dance is my first class…." Eloise said

"Oh really! Its my first class too, here let me show you" Rachel said then the two went through the hallway and went to Cassie's class which is dance.

"Well Rachel you're 15 minutes late so that means your not going to this class today now get out" Cassie yelled at RachelRachel protested "Bu-but Miss July I know I was late but I met someone who needed help so I helped her way here by the way she's new here so cut us some slack will you?" then pointed at Eloise.

Cassandra looked at the girl which Rachel is pointing to and asked "So your new here? Let me see your application"

Eloise handed her application which Cassandra took away immediately and read it. "Hmm well ok its seems like its your first day here so I'll give you ladies your slack but now CHANGE AND START DANCING !"

With that Rachel and Eloise hurriedly went to the changing room and changed within less than a minute

"Well that was slow even your grandmother is faster than you!" Cassie angrily yelled at them

**_After the Dance class _**

Eloise and Rachel are on the changing room, while changing to their casual clothes again Eloise sighed loudly.

"Phew that was intense I heard that Miss July gets easily pissed off man but that wasn't pissed off its like she is another replica of the highschool bitch from my highschool" Eloise tiredly said while stretching her limbs

"I agree but sometimes she can be good if not from the influence of alcohol" Rachel explained

Eloise jerked her head and quietly whispered "Wait you mean she's like drunk all the time, like she's you know li-like That!?"

Rachel nodded "Well yeah I don't know her problems but lets just leave it there and let her be, as long she don't go kicking our butts…" with that answer Eloise just shrugged, she and Rachel are finished changing to their casual clothes and they made their way out to the hallway while walking Eloise looked at her schedule.

"Hmm lets see what I got here next, looks like Im having acting class" Eloise said and Rachel whipped her head and excitingly said "Really what a coincidence my next class is actually acting too…Hmm okay let me see your schedule" Eloise handed her schedule to Rachel "Yep well looks like you have the same class with me and that's okay atleast I can tour you around"

**_AFTER A FEW HOURS ITS ALREADY BREAK TIME _**

Rachel and Eloise went out to grab snacks, while they're eating Rachel broke the silence

"So you say are new here to New York? Where did you come from?"

"Oh yeah its my first time here in New York and I actually came from Ohio and graduated recently from William McKinley High School"

"REALLY!? I came from Ohio and graduated from William McKinley too"  
>"Yeah I knew that your on the school's yearbook and you guys were like my idols, you guys are AWESOME no no Im serious really but your my favorite among them and you inspired me to live out my dream so here I am trying to live out my dream to become a musician"<p>

"Wow you are one ambitious person Eloise I like that kind of personality in every person, No matter what happens we wont give up and try our best" and Eloise nodded in agreement

After finishing their food they went back inside the NYADA with 15 minutes more to spare until their next class which is Music.

"Well looks like we are a little bit early for this class now if your new -"

Just then the bell rang and a middle aged man came in and greet his students

"Ok now you've heard that there is someone new joining us and she should be right here" then looked at Eloise sitting next to Rachel "Ah there you are young lady now why wont you come forward and introduce yourself"

Eloise stood up and started to walk forward until she reached the front row next to

"Hi everyone my name is Eloise Michele-Monteith or you can just call me Eloise or Loise and I'm a Freshman here" Eloise said clearly and louder enough for everyone to hear and understand which all the students greeted her.

"Now we all know all the rules here if your new you have to share your talents, now Miss Michele-Monteith care to share your talent? asked which made Eloise nod her head and went back to her seat to get her guitar and walked back to the front again and pulled up a chair and she started finger pick her guitar strings and began singing.

_If I should die before I wake_  
><em>It's 'cause you took my breath away<em>  
><em>Losing you is like living in a world with no air<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
><em>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<em>  
><em>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<em>

_But how do you expect me_  
><em>to live alone with just me<em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>  
><em>Got me out here in the water so deep<em>  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_No air, air - No_  
><em>No air, air - No<em>  
><em>No air, air - No<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_  
><em>Right off the ground to float to you<em>  
><em>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<em>

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
><em>You took my breath, but I survived<em>  
><em>I don't know how, but I don't even care<em>

_So how do you expect me_  
><em>to live alone with just me<em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>  
><em>Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)<em>  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air (No - No)<em>

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No more<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>

_You got me out here in the water so deep_  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_No Air (No)_  
><em>No Air (No - No)<em>  
><em>No Air<em>  
><em>No Air<em>

_No Air_

After she finished her song everyone looked quiet even then she asked "Was I ba-" which was cut of when everyone bursting out clapping and cheering for her.

"Now I must say Miss Michele-Monteith that was an outstanding performance for someone at your age now please you may now sit"

"Thank you sir" Eloise walked back to her sit carrying her guitar and Rachel was looking at her astounded  
>"Wow Oh my Gosh Eloise that was wonderful! Don't mind if I ask you to join our band" Rachel said<p>

"Really?! Are you serious?! Man that would be awesome! So when can I start auditions?"

"Well you can start tomorrow after classes and after today's class I'll take you to my apartment and introduce you to one of my bandmates also roommates" Rachel said

"Okay Excited level overloaded sure I'll be there!"

**_AFTER ALL THEIR CLASSES ENDED_**

Rachel and Eloise are heading to Rachel's apartment but Eloise stopped

"Whats wrong?"Rachel asked

"How'd you know that I live here?"Eloise asked confusingly

"Wait you live here also that's great I also live here now lets go meet and introduce you to my roommates" Rachel said excitedly and both of them went up the stair and continued to the hallway until they reached Rachel's apartment.

While Rachel was getting her keys to unlock the door Eloise suddenly said

"Woah were neighbors too I just live next door to you"while pointing at the other door next to Rachel's apartment

"And that's even more majorly great, were just not classmates but were also neighbors got to tell you girl I think were going to get so well!" Rachel said and Eloise nodded in agreement, when the lock of Rachel's door clicked open they both went inside and Rachel called Santana and Kurt.

"KURT! SANTANA! ARE YOU HERE I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" Rachel yelled

"What is it hobbit finally found a boy-toy?" Santana sarcastically asked

"Santana again be nice to our guest, now Rachel who is this lady friend of yours?"

"Oh Kurt, Santana meet Eloise Michele-Monteith" Rachel said and extended her arm like to present Eloise

"Hey guys" Eloise greeted

"Nice to meet you Eloise!" Kurt walked up to Eloise to take her hand and to shake it

"Well hey there another hobbit, now Rachel please don't tell me you are going to enter the Lord of the Rings to replace the hobbits?" Santana said her hands on her waist,cocking one of her eyebrows

"Again Santana be nice to Eloise, I'm so sorry Eloise for Santana's behavior she's just always cranky"

"No no its cool, its fine its really nice to see you guys" Eloise said

"CRANKY?! OH IM SO GONNA GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR SORRY PORCELAIN ASS LADY HUMMEL!" Santana yelled at Kurt

"Woah woah guys no fighting in front of our new friend here" Rachel stood in front of Kurt and Santana

"Ugh whatever" "Sorry Rachel" Santana and Kurt replied

"Now guys you wouldn't believe this, Eloise here has an awesome voice and I want her to audition for our band tomorrow and she already have my vote" Rachel excitingly said

"Really that's great! And cant wait for it now do you want anything for snacks?" Kurt asked

"If its okay with you guys anything would be fine"

"Okay now wait for a couple of minutes while I prepare our snacks Rachel? Santana? What would the two of you like?"

"Just Anything" they both replied

When Kurt went to go in their kitchen the 3 ladies sat to the couch, Rachel and Eloise talking and Santana is lazily pressing the TV remote while looking for a nice channel to watch but after a while she just gave up because she cant find any good channels and she turned to face Rachel and Eloise.

"So now little Midget where did you came from anyways?"

"Uh I came from Ohio…."Eloise replied quietly

"Really from that little ol' backwater town yep came from their too, so where did you graduated from?" Santana asked  
>"William McKinley" Eloise replied<p>

"Okay okay enough with the questions your only giving me a one sentenced answer" Santana while wavering her hand as if to change topic

After a few seconds Kurt appeared holding a bowl of cookies with a gallon of milk placing it on the table and going back to the kitchen to retrieve the other snacks.

"Wow Kurt that is some mouth-watering cookies you made!" Eloise said

"Why thank you Eloise, cooking is one of my hobbies so enjoy them" Kurt said while placing a bag of Doritos chips with sour cream onion and cheese dip, 4 glass and a 1 large Coke.

The 4 of them ate while asking Eloise about Ohio and whats her life in there.

"Wow so you're a Filipino that's cool, can't wait you to meet our band mates and maybe in the near future our glee mates" Kurt told Eloise

"Wow really! You guys are really cool I'm thankful that my first day here in New York is going pretty well, can't thank you enough guys" Eloise thanked Kurt,Rachel and Santana

"Well don't like me pretty much cuz your still not on my favorite or at least on the list of my liked people but don't do anything stupid to let me put you on my Disliked list midget" Santana asked

"Santana Im not going to keep you reminding to be nice everytime for God's sake" Kurt told Santana which earned him an eye roll, "Anyways Welcome to New York again, the city where dreams come true lets have a toast shall we?" Kurt pulled out a champagne from the paper bag under the table.

"Hahaha thanks guys! You really are awesome" Eloise said

"CHEERS!" they yelled and clanked their champagne flute together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you guys think? Please leave a review to prevent my cat from eating my Cookies. :) (Just made some changes, I changed her age)<em>**


	2. The Auditions

**_Chapter 2: The Auditions_**

**_Hey guys I just updated it cause I got nothing to do awhile ago, so here is it. Plus my friend couldn't wait about it. Please R&R :)_**

**_Thanks for Views, Follow and Fav._**

**_lisaluv30 and laccabr :)_**

* * *

><p><em>"Anyways Welcome to New York again, the city where dreams come true lets have a toast shall we?" Kurt pulled out a champagne from the paper bag under the table.<em>

_"Hahaha thanks guys! You really are awesome" Eloise said_

_"CHEERS!" they yelled and clanked their champagne flute together._

After 1 and a half hour

Rachel,Eloise,Kurt and Santana are lazily seating on the couch talking about stuffs.

Eloise stood up from the couch and stretch out her arms and yawned "Well guys it's a great today and we have a big day tomorrow for NYADA and audition so gotta be prepared"

"Well take care Eloise, wait before you leave do you have any part time job to provide for your own living?" Kurt asked

Eloise just realized that "Oh I haven't think about that yet but I don't know where I can apply…."

"Well your in luck the diner where we are working for is hiring for a waitress so maybe we can save that spot for you, so what do you say?" Rachel asked

"Really guys are you serious, this is the best day of my life! So what is the name of this diner?

Rachel answered "Spotlight Diner its pretty fun there you can sing there too and that is where you can gain an audience" which made Eloise burst out saying" OMG totally the awesome day that has ever happened in my entire whole life!"

"Well welcome to the diner, you can go with Rachel tomorrow to go to the diner and get you the job" Kurt explained

"Sure thanks guys, really appreciate it" Eloise thanked

Rachel and Kurt lead Eloise to the front door and Eloise thanked them again which they replied "Your Welcome good night and have a good rest"

**IN ELOISE APARTMENT**

While Eloise was on the shower she was happily thinking _"Man maybe here in New York wouldn't be so bad after all, in fact I think my life is going to be good"_

After she got out of the shower she changed into her PJ and slept peacefully and soundly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Eloise woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she quickly shut her alarm clock off and went to eat breakfast and prepare for her wonderful day.

**AT RACHEL,KURT AND SANTANA'S APARTMENT**

Kurt is preparing breakfast while Santana is still on the bathroom taking a bath and Rachel is sipping on her hot lemon tea while reading the newspaper.

After a few minutes of silence due to their sleepiness Rachel is always the one to break the silence and broke their drowsiness always but Santana isn't a morning person one time she ended throwing a box of cereal in Rachel's face

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a nice quiet morning in Rachel,Kurt and Santana's apartment, Kurt,Rachel and Santana doing their usual cooking breakfast, sipping a hot lemon tea and taking a nice bath._

_Kurt is yawning loudly while cooking he is still very sleepy and he's not fully aware of what he's doing he almost burnt the bacon,Rachel being the early riser and the Miss Sunshine she is always so giddy in the morning and Santana even taking a bath doesn't remove her sleepiness who skidded from her bedroom after finishing on wearing her clothes to the kitchen to have breakfast only to grab a box of cereal and a carton of milk she was about to pour the cereal on her bowl when Rachel suddenly greeted Santana loudly "GOOD MORNING SANTANA!" which Santana flinched to her surprise and grabbed the box of cereal to throw it to Rachel which ended up hitting Rachel's face and fell on the floor for not reacting so quickly._

_"BERRY WHAT DID I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT DON'T WAKE ME UP SUDDENLY WHEN IM STILL SLEEPY?!" Santana yelled at the figure laying down on the floor with cereal scattered all around, Kurt quickly turned off the stove and helped Rachel up._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kurt finished cooking the bacon and eggs and laid it on the table a plate for him,Rachel and Santana, Rachel thanked Kurt for the breakfast and they started to eat and after a few minutes Santana appeared to the dining area wearing a bath robe and a towel on her head pulling out a chair and began to eat.

After they ate Rachel quickly left the apartment only to see Eloise closing her apartment door too.

Rachel walked up to Eloise and greeted her "Morning Eloise, so are you ready for your second day in NYADA?"

Eloise grinned and said "I was born to be ready!"

"Wow your pretty energetic another thing I liked in a person, very ambitious and energetic can make you do good things and reach your dreams" Rachel said

Eloise nodded and grabbed her guitar and walked through the hallway with Rachel to go to NYADA, when they reached down their apartment building Rachel hailed a taxi and they both got in.

**AT NYADA **

Eloise and Rachel are on their first class trying to learn a type of dance, Cassie is going around checking each of her students moves.

Eloise quietly whispered to Rachel "Is she always going to watch our every move? I mean I know its supposed to be a teacher's job too but I'm getting kind of creeped out"

Rachel whispered back "Well yea but you have to get used to it too-"

Cassie suddenly appeared at their back and asked "Get used to what?"

Rachel and Eloise paled "Uh its nothing Miss July, I was just telling Eloise to get used to the different kinds of dance"

Cassie just raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed in front of her chest "So ok now quit talking and GET ON WITH THE DANCE NOW!" with that Rachel and Eloise hurriedly tried to dance and watched Cassie walked away from them.

**AFTER ALL THEIR CLASSES **

Rachel and Eloise walked into a room and saw Kurt, Santana,Dani and Elliott are in the room.

"Hey guys meet Eloise Michele-Monteith, and today she will be auditioning for our band" Rachel said excitedly

Santana sarcastically replied "We all know that hobbit isn't that why were-"

Kurt interrupted " Santana seriously not again…."

"Stop keeping interrupting me when I'm talking Lady Face" Santana retorted and held a finger which made Kurt huffed in annoyance

"Okay so can we just get on the audition everyone?" Elliott asked which made them all agree

Eloise stepped on the small stage in the room with her guitar on her hand and sat on the chair and grabbed the microphone "Hey guys I'll introduce myself again, Im Eloise Michele-Monteith and the song I'm going to sing _Make you feel my love_" she began to pluck her guitar strings and sang

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love<em>

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
>and there is no one there to dry your tears<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love<em>

_I know, you haven't made your mind up yet  
>But I would never do you wrong<br>I've known it from the moment that we met  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong<em>

_I'd go hungry  
>I'd go black<br>and blue  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love<br>Ooooooooo...  
>Hmmmmmm...<em>

_Ohh the storms are raging on the rolling sea  
>And on the highway of regret<br>The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet<em>

_I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends of the earth for you<br>To make you feel my love  
>To make you feel my love<em>

Everyone listened at her quietly and stared at her when Rachel was silently crying and everyone suddenly looked at her and Rachel silently walked out of the room.

Eloise suddenly asked "Is she okay? Did I do something wrong or bad?"

Kurt sighed "She is okay, but I think she just remembered something sad she'll be fine. Okay back to the audition I must say Eloise that is an A+ outstanding performance you are definitely IN!" Kurt said from being sad to Joy.

"Nice work Eloise, loved the finger-style version, I'm Elliott Gilbert but you can just call me Elliott so nice meeting you" Elliot extended his hand

Eloise shook hands with Elliott "Nice to meet you Elliott"

Dani and Santana walked up to Eloise and Dani introduced herself "Hi my name's Dani and I'm Santana's girlfriend, nice finger-style version you got there"

"Wanky" Santana said and Eloise just looked at her weirdly

"Eloise since now you are officially part of the Pamela Lansberry band can I ask you for help we need one more singer and a drummer if you know someone can you tell to audition, after we are all complete we're going to be famous here in NY" Kurt excitingly said almost forgetting about Rachel's walkout.

After the audition Eloise walked out of the room thinking

"_Did I remind Rachel something bad about her past? I hope she wouldn't be mad at me tomorrow, Oh well I hope were still on good terms and maybe I can ask her why and help her" she thought._

When Eloise reached her apartment she opened her door and changed into comfortable clothes and practice with her guitar.

**_6:45 pm AT ELOISE'S APARTMENT_**

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

Eloise was reading a book when she heard a knock, she got up from her couch and opened the door to reveal-

"ERIKA! THERESA! GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE OUR GRADUATION!" Eloise immediately hugging her 2 best friends.

**_Veronika"Erika"Snow_** a 19 year old woman, she's half-American and half-Filipino, she's funny, outgoing and social woman who likes to sing and act that's why she came to New York to become a Broadway Actress and **_Theresa"Kyrine"Rivera _**is the youngest one to graduate senior in their batch at the age of 17 years old, she is half-mexican and half-filipino just like Erika, she wanted to become a lawyer in New York and now she's taking a law firm for college, she's kind of quiet to other people but not to her friends, funny and kind but sometimes she's very sarcastic, she's good in playing the guitar and drums.

**"**I just got here today in New York! Isn't this amazing!?" Erika said gleefully

**"**Well I just got here in New York last month and I have already started on my law school, I stayed with my grandparents' house for awhile but when I heard Erika and you came here I decided to call Erika to go to your apartment and guess what?" Theresa said with a grin on her face

**"**What?" Eloise asked

Theresa and Erika looked at each other grinning and shouted unison "WE'RE MOVING IN WITH YOU!"

Eloise jaw slackened "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" which earned her a nod from the two, then she squealed and hugged the two again "OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS!" the 3 women are laughing with joy after they calmed down Eloise ordered some pizza and went back to her living room.

"So guys I got a few extra rooms and you can put your stuff there, and guys I'm warning you the other room is bigger than the other so you better hurry up or you'll going to get the small one" with that Erika and Theresa took off running trying to find the room.

"HAHAHAHA! I found it first Erika and now its Mine! Hahahaha" Theresa laughed triumphantly

"No fair! You pushed me!" Erika protested trying to grab the door knob

"Hey hey No touchie my door knobbie!, besides found it first and I get to keep it so… (Theresa shrugged) Tata" with that Theresa slammed the door shut.

"She's so unfair" Erika grumbled and went to find the other room.

After the 2 finished unpacking their stuff and getting comfortable Eloise called them for pizza. The two hurriedly went to the living room and Erika is glaring at Theresa whom the said woman is just ignoring the look and keep watching the TV

"Hey now now guys be nice its your first day here, no need to be angry just relax and have fun now ,so whadda you say?" Eloise asked the two who looked at each other and nodded in agreement

Theresa sheepishly apologized "Sorry for pushing your Erika"

"No no its okay I forgive so… pizza?" Erika smiled at the two other women and opened the box to reveal the prized pizza they each took a slice and chomped on it.

"Oh my god Im in heaven, New York Pizza~" Erika said dreamily, Eloise laughed at this and Theresa just ate quietly.

"Oh hey guys I just got a job and in a band, a job as a waitress in Spotlight Diner and in a band named Pamela Lansberry" Eloise said gleefully

"Well good for you -Woah woah hold it right there you joined a fruity band!? I mean who does that?" Theresa sarcastically said raising one of her eyebrows

"Well yeah I know it sounds fruity but you wouldn't believe who is in the band?!" Eloise said

"Who?" Erika asked

Eloise smile got bigger "You got Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez in the band, Yo~" waving her hands and Theresa and Erika just stared at her like she just grown to heads.

"Uhh what?" Eloise asked the two

"Are you-" "Serious" Theresa and Erika asked

"Well duh here's the photo of me with them" with that Eloise took her touch phone from her pocket and scrolled down to view the picture.

"No way you aren't kidding!" Theresa suddenly burst out pointing her index finger at Eloise

"Well no not really no " Eloise shrugged

"Oh cool so can we join?" Erika asked suddenly

"Well yeah Kurt asked me if I knew anyone who has an awesome singing voice and a great drummer but I'm going to recommend you guys tomorrow" Eloise clapped her hands in excitement like a kid on Christmas looking at a gift waiting for it to be opened.

"Yes! Double mega awesome! We're so totes IN girl!" Theresa said excitedly

After their done on eating the pizzas they watched a couple of movies and went to brush their teeth to sleep, before they slept they said their good nights before heading to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of the 2<strong>**nd**** chapter :) Please R&R, appreciated**


	3. Past Feelings and New More Members

**Chapter 3: Past Feelings and New More Members**

**Hey guys here's chapter 3 thank you for all your views appreciate it :D I liked to say thank you for some reviews and I would like to thank noro, ManHands6733, BritishGleek, laccabr, lisaluv30 and FinchelFan728 thank you guys for the follows and faves really appreciate it. **

* * *

><p><em>After their done on eating the pizzas they watched a couple of movies and went to brush their teeth to sleep, before they slept they said their good nights before heading to their respective rooms.<em>

**AT RACHEL,KURT AND SANTANA'S APARTMENT**

"Eloise has a great voice and she's good at guitar she will be our new guitarist and back-up singer what do you say Santana? Rachel?"Kurt asked giddily clapping his hands like a child

"Woah calm your gay porcelain ass right there Hummel, yep I know she's great and I agree and also Berry had already an advance agreement so it's a Yes, that girl is going to Hollywood" Santana sarcastically said

"Santana are you trying to relate this topic to American Idol?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow

"So what if I am Hummel, there is no other channel to watch a few hours ago so I ended watching that show" Santana retorted

"Ok Whatever…So Rachel are you okay?" Kurt asked his best friend with concerned look on his face

"Yeah its just that song reminded me of… _Him_" Rachel said

"Oh cmon Berry quit with the whining already get a new boy-toy seriously, I think I'm gonna go deaf everytime I hear you whine" Santana exasperatingly said while covering both of her ears.

"Santana your not helping…" Kurt said

"No its okay its true, it was firstly all my fault even after all these months I still love him and I think my heart will never stop beating for him, I want him back but how?, maybe he already moved on or what if he doesn't feel the same way anymore" Rachel said

"Now hobbit I may not be a nice person but I know Finn still feel the same about you and you just got to believe in that" Santana told Rachel

"Woah Santana when did you learn to be so…." Kurt asked

"So what Hummel?" Santana raised an eyebrow

"Please don't hit me…..When did you learn to be so romantic and you know make words to be deep?" Kurt asked so fast and raised his hands for his defense and closing his eyes for the incoming impact but when he felt there is nothing he lowered his arms and opened his eyes to see Santana staring absent-mindedly, "Uh Santana?" he waved his hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers.

"Uh wh-what?" Santana asked

Kurt asked Santana "Nothing its just you spaced out, what were you thinking?"

Santana looked down on the floor and mumbled very quietly" I was thinking about-"

"What?" Kurt asked again

Santana become mad and yelled " I SAID I WAS THINKING ABOUT BRITTANY"

Kurt held up his hands as if to protect him from Santana's wrath "Woah Santana calm down, jeez seriously what's wrong with you both of you, do you girls have period or something geez , I have to tell you something too Santana"

With that Santana calmed down and looked at Kurt asking him What

"Actually Brittany still love you-"

Santana interrupted him "No she doesn't if she does she shouldn't have broken up with me"

Kurt sighed and massaged his temples "You want to know why Brittany did that? She did that for you-"

"But-"

"Santana don't cut me off when Im talking!" Kurt angrily yelled "The reason she did that was for you to follow your dreams and not her being the reason that you didn't live out your dreams, she knows that you will stay with her no matter what and that's why she broke up with you so you can pursue your dreams and make her proud. Don't you understand even Brittany isn't a smart person she cares about the people she loves and do whats best for them. Now even she isn't the smartest person she made it to MIT because she believes in herself and to everyone around her, she believes in her own magic and she taught me that and that's why I'm living out my dreams here in New York, she's a caring, kind and smart person even though some other people don't see that. So Santana don't blame her or yourself on what happened between the both of you and as for you Rachel" Kurt looked at Rachel "Never give up on believing, time will come that you and Finn will make up and I believe in that and you'll never know that maybe in the near future you guys will make up again so don't dwell on it and make a move to take them back cause I know they still want you back and I hope you guys know and understand that" Kurt told Rachel and Santana with that Kurt went to his room.

"I-I just realized it now, how can I be so blind? Brittany is right and here I am doing the opposite, Im going to get her back no matter what happens, Universe get ready cuz imma got get my girl back" Santana said and went back to her room to plan how to get back Brittany.

Rachel has been sitting on the same couch for a few hours now she has been thinking when she and Finn broke up on the car at the Train Station, he broke up with her but not broke up with her he let her go to be free to be able to live out their dreams, its been clear now but the things she did to Finn that hurt his feelings, she thinks of how making up with him until sleep consumed her.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Rachel woke up on the couch with a blanket covering her to keep her warm when Kurt appeared from the kitchen to the living room.

"Morning Rach, I figure I just cover with you a blanket because I cant carry you all the way to your room" Kurt said

"Thanks Kurt so whats for breakfast" Rachel yawned

"Oh Im still going to fry the bacon and eggs while you guys finish showering and changing, Santana's done taking a shower you can use it now" Kurt explained

Rachel stood up from the couch stretching out her limbs while she went to the bathroom to shower.

**AT ELOISE'S APARTMENT**

Theresa woke up first and prepared breakfast for her and her best pals, she silently love cooking it's one of her hobbies, she made fried rice, ham and eggs, and bacon and she got a carton of orange from the fridge for her friends while she prepares coffee for herself another thing she loved is Coffee, Erika was second to wake up from the smell of the waft of bacon,eggs and ham she suddenly dug on her plate and Eloise was last to wake up coming out of her room yawning while stretching her limbs, she sat on the chair next to Erika and began eating, Theresa on the other hand is done eating her breakfast and was sipping on a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper.

After Theresa finished her cup of coffee she went to the bathroom to take a bath since she needs to leave before 6:45 am only leaving Eloise and Erika in the room.

Erika broke the silence"Eloise?"

"Hmm?" she replied

"I don't have any school today, is it okay I if come with you today since I can tell that I'm going to be bored here for the rest of the day, ooh and plus I can audition early"

"Sure thing Erika"

"Hey wait hold up, audition? When?" Theresa asked fresh from shower with a bath robe covering her and a towel rolled on the top of her head.

"Oh Thess you know what I told you guys last night about auditioning for a singer and a drummer?" Eloise asked

"Yeah but when is that?" Theresa asked

"Well I guess after all my classes which is 3:30 in the afternoon" Eloise said

Theresa suddenly said "Are you serious? 3:30 in the afternoon? I won't be dismissed until 3:45 *sigh* I guess I have to come up with an excuse to leave early" Theresa explained remembering her last class is with an old man whose class is the most boring one.

"No don't do that dude, wont it affect your grades and stuff plus its just an audition you can still do it some other time" Eloise said

"Dude when I say I will come there then I will, I don't promise stuff when I know I cant make it" Theresa said with a smile but then she looked at the clock to have only 12 minutes to prepare and go to the law school.

"Crap Im going to be late gotta change!" with that she took off running to her room and hurriedly wore her clothes and fixed her hair and grab her things and I.D and walked out of her room and to the front door "Bye guys I'll be there later" with that she took off.

Erika and Eloise are already outside their apartment building and hailed for a taxi when someone yelled "STOP! WAIT FOR ME!", Eloise and Erika look behind them to see Rachel hurriedly ran to them and panted out "*Huff* Thanks for- *huff* waiting…." After a while Rachel gained back her breathing they get inside the cab and went to NYADA.

While on the cab Eloise introduced Erika to Rachel and asked her if she was mad at her yesterday

"Are you ridiculous? Why would I be mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong" Rachel told Eloise

**AT NYADA**

Eloise, Erika and Rachel went to the dance class, Erika just sat there and watched them and when all their classes ended they went to the room where Erika and Theresa can waiting for Theresa they talked for a bit, in the room is Kurt, Santana, Dani, Elliott, Eloise, Erika and Rachel.

"Its really awesome here ,I didn't know this place is complete for anything I needed to learn and experience, I should totally transfer here!" Erika said

"That's great if you transfer here I have one of my besties here" Eloise said

"Well yeah but its kind of sad that Theresa is studying at law school" Erika said sadly which made Eloise nodded in agreement

"Well Erika what did you wanted to be?" Rachel asked

"Oh me? Well I wanted to become a broadway actress!" Erika said while grinning showing all her teeth

"Wow that's a coincidence I wanted to become a broadway star too, and guess what I landed the role of Fanny Brice on Funny Girl" Rachel said which made Eloise and Erika look at her with eyes wide as saucers and their mouth wide open.

"You guys might want to shut your mouth cuz' I know that is the best way to catch flies" Santana sarcastically said while filing her nails, Erika and Eloise quickly shook of their heads.

"Seriously Fanny as in Fanny Brice she's one of my favorite broadway actress along with Barbra Streisand and that's great you landed her role" Erika gleefully clapped her hands.

"I agree with Erika I think you'll make a great Fanny Brice" Eloise added

"Aww thanks, you guys are really sweet and supporting" Rachel blushed from being complimented

"Ugh whats taking us so long in here and who's that Theresa you guys are talking about and tell her to hurry freaking up" Santana angrily said

"Santana calm down she'll be here in any minute now…" Kurt said

When suddenly the door burst open to reveal a young woman with a black hair, she's standing atleast 5"5 wearing an expensive black blazer and a black pants to match holding a shoulder bag, panting from maybe running.

"*huff huff* Sorry I'm late that damn old man wouldn't let me go until I finished that stupid written debate crap whatever " Theresa panted

"Oh hey you made it" Eloise said walking towards her bestfriend

"Well duh didn't I told you guys before I left in the morning" Theresa panted still trying to catch her breath

"Wait did you just ran from your law school to go here instead of taking any transportations" Erika said

"Ugh damn trains and those other buses are full with people and jeez I don't want to be squeezed in any of those and just let any stranger touch my ass and if your gonna ask me why I didn't take a cab is because its major traffic out there and yes I ran like a mad woman on a chase just to get here thank god I'm not wearing heels cause my feet hurt like hell" Theresa explained

"Okay now that were complete, what are you guys auditioning for?" Kurt asked

"Im auditioning for the spot of singer" Erika answered

"Drummer" Theresa replied

"Okay now you can start" Kurt said and went to sit on his chair to judge them

Erika went to the stage and took the microphone and Theresa took off her blazer to reveal a white button-down shirt with black suspenders she then rolled up her sleeves to her elbows and went to small stage and went to the drummer and said

"Move now there drummer boy its my turn" she sarcastically said which made the drummer leave the position and Theresa took the position and sat down on the chair

"Hit it!" Erika yelled

While Erika sang, Theresa drums while singing along on with the stand up mic near the drum set.

_White knuckles _

_and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight _

_Clench of jaw, _

_I've got another headache again tonight _

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears _

_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you _

_Tie a knot in the rope, tryna hold, tryna hold, _

_But there's nothing to grab so I let go _

_I think I've finally had enough, _

_I think I maybe think too much _

_I think this might be it for us _

_(blow me one last kiss) _

_You think I'm just too serious, _

_I think you're full of it _

_My head is spinning so _

_ (blow me one last kiss) _

_Just when it can't get worse, _

_I've had a bad day _

_You've had a bad day, _

_we've had a bad day _

_I think that life's too short for this, _

_I'll pack my ignorance and bliss _

_I think I've had enough of this, _

_blow me one last kiss. _

_I won't miss _

_all of the fighting that we always did, _

_Take it in, _

_I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left _

_No more sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me _

_You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep _

_I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone _

_I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home _

_I think I've finally had enough, _

_I think I maybe think too much _

_I think this might be it for us _

_(blow me one last kiss) _

_You think I'm just too serious, _

_I think you're full of it _

_My head is spinning so _

_ (blow me one last kiss) _

_Just when it can't get worse, _

_I've had a bad day _

_You've had a bad day, _

_we've had a bad day _

_I think that life's too short for this, _

_I'll pack my ignorance and bliss _

_I think I've had enough of this, _

_blow me one last kiss. _

_Nananana Dadadada _

_Nananana Dadadada _

_Nananana Dadadada _

_Blow me one last kiss _

_Nananana Dadadada _

_Nananana Dadadada _

_Nananana Dadadada _

_Blow me one last kiss _

When the song ended everyone suddenly applauded and cheered for them. Kurt came up to them and said "Well welcome to the Pamela Lansberry!"

"This might offend you but that sounds _Fruity_" Theresa said

"Oh" Kurt replied

"Told ya you would be offended" Theresa said

"Good thing your good and you have some cool sense of fashion" Kurt said which earned him thanks from the young woman

"Hmm pretty impressive skills you got there but I'm telling you the ATTITUDE only belongs to me" Santana said pointing her index finger to her while staring eye to eye with Theresa

"You have your attitude I have mine so deal with it" Theresa grabbed her blazer and bag and Santana stood there annoyed

"Okay guys I guess this calls for a celebration on our apartment" Rachel suddenly cut off

"Ugh Berry cant you just say party P-A-R-T-Y, party get it, its not like a cursed word or something" Santana said exasperatingly

When they reached Rachel's apartment Kurt ordered pizza and prepared some snacks and drinks and Rachel is talking to Eloise and Erika while Santana is watching TV, Dani and Elliott just sitting on the couch doing nothing and Theresa is reading some sort of book.

After a few minutes Kurt called them all out and started to celebrate they all clanked their champagne flutes and yelled out "_CHEERS",_ then after finishing the foods Dani and Elliot left since they have work to do tomorrow. Eloise,Erika and Theresa are the only people remaining and Rachel keep asking them questions.

"Woah what is this some sort of Q and A's sessions?" Theresa interrupted

"Well yeah sort of I'm doing that so we can you know get to know each other well" Rachel said

"So did you guys graduated at the same time?" Kurt asked

"Well yeah" Eloise replied

"So how old are you guys?" Rachel asked

"19" Eloise answered "19" Erika answered and they all turn to look at Theresa who said "17"

"Woah hold it there girlie aren't you a bit too young to be in college?" Santana asked

"So Im turning 18 in June so no big" Theresa shrugged

"No big Ky? Look at you- I mean – ugh how do I say this? You're the first one to come here and study, you just came here 1 month ago and me and Eloise started was like a week or days ago" Erika said

"Ky? Who's Ky?" Rachel asked

"Oh that's another name we call Theresa short for Kyrine" Eloise explained

Erika released out a huge yawn and said "I don't think I can walk one more step any longer Im super tired and I feel like Marshmallows, can we have a sleepover?"

"Sleepover? Sure and don't sleep on the couch, nobody is going to sleep on the couch tonight cause I want everyone to be well rested" Rachel clapped her hands like a teenager excited for a sleepover party

"Well hobbit where do you think are they suppose to sleep? In our beds? Seriously what happened to the word _PRIVACY_?" Santana protested

"Santana its just for a night and their kind of a little bit drunk" Rachel said

"Well Im not, Underage even though its champagne" Theresa said without looking away from the book she's been reading a while ago

"Okay Eloise can sleep with me ,Erika with Kurt and Theresa with Santana, is that okay?" Rachel said

"Well yeah since Eloise and Erika is already asleep" Theresa said pointing at her 2 best friends " but I don't think Miss Tropicana here wouldn't be comfortable sharing so I'll sleep on the couch" she added

"Glasses here got it damn right, no way I'm sharing my bed" Santana retorted

"Santana be nice its just for a night" Rachel protested

"I can just go back to my room and hug all my Unicorn and Rainbow pillows" Theresa replied

"No way your best friends is here so you stay with them, now Santana again be nice jeez I sound like I'm teaching a grade one…" Rachel mumbled the last part and went to wake Eloise and Erika

"Fine for a night but keep your hands to yourself" Santana told Theresa who just look at her strangely and just shrugged off to help Erika and Eloise to go into their designated rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh looks like there's another Santana but with slightly good mood than the original Santana, wonder if their related nah I don't know, you guys will find it out in the next chapters. Again have you guys liked it? Phew longest one I've made <strong>

**Please R&R :) for those lovely unicorns and rainbows**


	4. Confessions

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

**Hey guys just made a new chapter again, can you guys guess what will happen in this chapter? Anyways on with the chapter**

* * *

><p><p>

_"Fine for a night but keep your hands to yourself" Santana told Theresa who just look at her strangely and just shrugged off to help Erika and Eloise to go into their designated rooms._

Everyone slept well comfortably well except for Santana and Theresa the 2 seems to keep yelling and fighting for space which ended up Kurt going on to Santana's room to quiet them down only resulted him a pillow thrown into his face by the two women, Kurt suddenly didn't understand what their talking about cuz suddenly their talking Spanish and a little bit too fast, Santana kept yelling but Theresa just rolled her eyes and ignored her she is really tired and wanted to sleep so she can be early for tomorrow so she went out of Santana's room and slept on the couch without any pillow or blanket which resulted Kurt scolding Santana who only just ignored him and went back to try to sleep. Kurt just sighed and went back to his room to grab a blanket for Theresa whose already asleep on the couch.

Kurt nudge Theresa on the shoulder lightly enough to wake her up a little bit "Here sorry for Santana's bitchy behavior she isn't really comfortable with someone she don't know sleeping beside her , so here's a blanket your gonna catch a cold and you need rest too so sleep"

Theresa took the blanket and smiled sleepily at Kurt "Thanks Kurt you pretty cool ya know, G'night" with that Theresa dozed off again

Kurt wished her good night and went back to his room thinking "_Jeez those girls must be related or what they seem to keep up with each other and not to mention they look relatively alike, ugh I think Im too tired Im not even thinking straight" _with that thought Kurt went back to his deep slumbering unconsciousness.

Morning arrived very early and as usual Theresa is an early riser when she is not used to sleep somewhere else that she don't know, she got up and went to grab her stuff when she head Kurt coming out of his room yawning loudly and greeted her morning which she just nodded at him for acknowledgement

Kurt as usual does always the cooking when Theresa asked him if she could help which Kurt agreed to happily, after a while Eloise, Erika and Rachel woke up and Kurt invited them for breakfast but when Rachel's eyes fell on the couch she suddenly asked

"Who slept on the couch last night?"

"I did so what?" Theresa replied while flipping the eggs

"And Kurt did nothing to stop you from sleeping on the couch not to mention its cold out here and its uncomfortable to sleep in that couch" Rachel protested

"Well Satan and Theresa were fighting and yelling and its like pretty late at night and you cant make me look like I didn't have any of my beauty sleep" Kurt replied while he put the eggs on each plates.

"Well you can ask Miss TropiCranky later" Theresa retorted and sat down to eat

All of them ate quietly when Santana came out of her room and lazily skidded to the table to eat.

Rachel dropped her spoon and fork on her plate and look at Santana "Santana is that the way how you treat your or our guest?" which Santana just ignored and kept on eating and Rachel just sighed at this while Kurt just put his palm on his forehead.

After a few seconds of silence Theresa stood up from her chair and put her plate on the sink "Okay you know what just drop it you guys its okay but excuse me I'm leaving" with that she took her blazer and shoulder and turn back to Eloise and Erika "If you guys need me just call me" with that she left

After they are all done eating Erika helped Kurt wash the dishes while Eloise helped Rachel cleaned the apartment and Santana's taking a bath neither want to do any of those chores.

AFTER THEY ARE DONE WASHING AND CLEANING

"Well thanks for letting us stay guys and for the breakfast too it was good" Eloise thanked Rachel and Kurt

"Well no problem your our friends now and that's what friends for right? And by the way your best friend helped me cook well she mostly did all the cooking while I just laid out the plates" Kurt said

"Yep our best pal mostly cooked for us and she makes good stuffs too, I was wondering if she's a secret chef or what?" Erika said absent-mindedly

"Well I guess we need to prepare for our schools and work today so see ya guys later" Eloise said while waving good bye at Kurt and Rachel and went to their room apartment.

When Eloise and Erika went inside their apartment they looked for Theresa but they couldn't find except for a note.

_Hey Guys,_

_I left early cuz' I suddenly remembered I have a test today so I'll see you guys later when you get back. _

_Your best pal,_

_Theresa"Kyrine"Rivera_

After they read the note they went to take a bath and change their clothes and prepared for their they had finished preparing they went out of their apartment and when they closed their door they saw Rachel closing her door and the 2 greeted Rachel and the 3 of them went out of their apartment building hailing for a cab.

WHILE ON THE CAB

"Hey Loise remember when we were at NYADA that I'm planning on transferring there well Im going to my school today to file for my transfer to NYADA" Erika said

"Really? Are you serious? THAT'S GREAT" Eloise replied gleefully

When the cab arrived at Erika's school, Erika got off the cab and bid Eloise and Rachel goodbye

With Rachel and Eloise left on the cab, Rachel broke the silence first

"Hey I forgot to tell you this but your job start tomorrow and we have the same shift so you have no problem with dealing with NYADA" Eloise nodded and asked

"Can I ask you this? What made you walked out after I auditioned for your band?" with that Rachel's eyes averted and turned away from Eloise.

"I-its uhh….Look can we talk about this later, please?" Eloise just nodded and they got off the cab when they arrived at NYADA.

Rachel's been quiet through all their classes when it is finally their breaktime Eloise followed Rachel at the empty room and sat beside her and asked again.

"So care to tell me what's wrong? Perhaps I could help you…." Eloise asked quietly and Rachel nodded and took in a long deep breath

"You know Finn Hudson right?" and Eloise nodded "Well he was my boyfriend and the person I love very deeply, but we broke up after we graduated he said he is letting me go to pursue my dreams and to make him proud and after a few months he came to New York after he got kicked out from the army and I got mad at him for leaving me and he said he was dumb for saying that and with that I left him again and we met again at 's wedding and we kind of made up but I returned back to New York still unsure of my feelings and when I found out that Brody was lying to me by sleeping with other women to earn money I got mad at myself for being stupid for liking a man that isn't Finn and when I confronted with Brody I also found out that Finn came here to New York when Santana told him about Brody and confronted Brody about leaving me and with what happened the night after your audition I was reminded by Him and realized that I still love him until now and my heart wont stop beating for him and I realized too that he did anything for me and for my own good, and now I'm kind of lost that what if he moved on and what if he doesn't feel the same way anymore and how can I get him back?" while Rachel explained everything she is crying and Eloise comforted her while she cried and after Rachel's crying subsided Eloise look at her with a smile on her face

"That was brave of you of telling me about it and with that things he did for you he still feel the same about you and don't you ever think about those things about him not feeling the same way and moving on, he still loves you no matter what happens, and don't you worry about getting him back time will tell and I can feel it that its gonna be near" Eloise said and Rachel hugged her

"You know you are really a good friend and your right I shouldn't think about those things it made me feel like a heavy weight has been lifted of my shoulders and Im sorry for crying and for making your sweater wet" Rachel said shyly

"What? Nonsense that is totally normal you know and no problem I'll be supporting you and I'll help you get him back" Eloise recommended

"Really?"

"Yeah really you guys deserved a wonderful happy ending ya know"

"Thanks for making me feel better Eloise"

Eloise smiled "Anytime"

After their all their classes are done, Rachel took Eloise to the Spotlight dinner to introduce her to their manager for the job which the manager agreed immediately and told her to start tomorrow. Eloise is sitting at the table near on the window wondering and stopped wondering when she saw Santana looking like she's troubled or having troubles with herself with that she went to Santana and asked her

"Hey are you okay?"

"Ah Jesus you almost scared me to death! What do you want Midget?" Santana asked

Eloise tried to prevent from laughing so hard because of Santana's priceless reaction"I was asking If your okay cuz' you look like you are in deep thoughts or something? Eloise asked

"Well its none of your personal concerns" Santana replied

Eloise still wasn't convinced and recommended Santana"Well I was just asking you so maybe I can help"

Santana gave up and sighed "Fine you look like a decent person who wouldn't tell anyone a crap, so here's the deal Im having troubles of confronting Dani about something…." Eloise raised an eyebrow as if to tell her to continue "Its you know about my past relationship and I-I I wanted to tell her about it and that I want to tell that she is not that person and I just realized that, that my idiot friend named Kurt made me realized that late and he made my brain hurt and made me feel guilty about Brittany"

"I think I can understand what you're trying to say" Eloise said

"Well you damn well should be cuz' I don't want to explain it to you again one by one" Santana retorted

Eloise sighed "Look here Santana this Brittany girl was your girlfriend before right?" Santana nodded "And I guessing that you still have feelings for her and that you want to be with her again but you are having difficulties about how to break up with Dani?"

"Well someone here is a damn Leprechaun, figured that out quickly not bad Midget" Santana retorted which made Eloise huffed in annoyance

"Look be serious for once Santana what I'm trying to tell you is to tell Dani about how your feelings about her and just be honest maybe she would understand" with that Eloise walked away from Santana and went to help Rachel and Kurt.

Santana just stood there and processed everything in her head and after a minute of registering it all it clicked at her head that she really need to tell Dani with that she went to Dani.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Dani asked

Santana asked Dani "Look can we talk somewhere private?"

"Uh okay?" with that Santana and Dani went back of the diner.

"Okay so what are you tell me?

Santana feel unease and doesn't know how to what to explain or tell Dani " I-I look Dani you are really nice and but I have to be honest about how I feel, look I like you but your not the one Brittany is the one for me and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings and all but Im just being honest, I just recently realized about the things she done for me and I still love her even though we have hurt each other but I can still feel my heart beating for her so Dani understand this because its hurting me inside…."

Dani just stared at Santana unsure what to do or tell "Oh uh its cool, I hope you get her back and thank you for being honest with me Santana"

Santana looked at Dani and asked "So are you not mad at me?"

"Mad? Why would I be? Look Santana you're a great person and you still have feelings for that person, and I respect that"

Santana smiled "Thanks for understanding this and I hope this does not make us weird or something and you know how light I feel like a weight has been finally lifted off my shoulders" Dani just put a hand on Santana's shoulder and said "Sure and this doesn't make us weird and I really hope that you get your girl back so good luck but we have to get back you know" with one final nod from Santana they went back to the diner.

Eloise saw Santana and Dani walk in from the back door and caught Santana's eye and Santana smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up which she did the same.

After their work shift and there's no customers left in the diner, the cleaned and Eloise helped for a bit after a few minutes Dani left. Eloise saw Santana sweeping the floor with the same smile and walked towards her and asked.  
>"So I take it, It went well"<p>

Santana stopped sweeping and smiled at her" It worked thanks" and went back to sweeping and once more said "You know your not bad actually Midget, Thanks again for helping me and you know how much that means to me".

"No prob Santana just glad to help" meanwhile Rachel and Kurt know what they're talking about and smiled and Kurt looked at Rachel who has the same smile with Santana and asked.  
>"Let me guess she asked what happened about your walk out and you blab everything to her and helped you solve it and made you feel better and not guilty anymore" Rachel just nodded and Kurt smiled again.<p>

When they reached their apartment building Eloise, Kurt, Rachel and Santana heard someone playing a piano and two voices singing in Eloise's apartment and Rachel suddenly asked

"Do you have a piano inside your apartment?" Eloise shook her head and told

"I guess we better check out" with that she went to her apartment's door and began to unlock it slowly Rachel,Kurt and Santana held their breaths and when the door opened it revealed Theresa and Erika on the room with a large black grand piano.

"OMG WHO BOUGHT THIS PIANO?! THIS MUST COST SO MUCH!" Eloise said with eyes wide as saucers

Kurt, Rachel and Santana stood there with their mouths hanging open and Theresa smirked

"Hey you guys might wanna close your mouths cuz' I heard that's the best way to catch flies" with that they closed their mouths

"Theresa who bought this?" Eloise asked a surprised expression etched on her face

"Theresa did!" Erika replied pointed her index finger at Theresa and giddily clapped her hands happily

"Dude where'd you get so much money to buy this piano?" Eloise asked

Theresa just smirked at her and crossed her arms in front of her chest and sarcastically replied "Um hello I'm rich"

"Not to mention rich rhymes with bitch" Santana retorted and Theresa glared at her

"OMG this is so cool, mind if we try a song?" Rachel asked and Theresa replied "Sure" and began playing the piano and all of them sang.

_I've been cheated on you since i dont know when_

_So I made up my mind it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn_

_I dont know how, but I suddenly lose control_

_Theres a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can here a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything , oh oh_

_Mamma mia here I go again ,my,my, how can i resist you?_

_Mamma mia does it really show again,my,my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes , I've been broken hearted, blue since the day we parted_

_ Why,why, did i ever let you go, Mamma mia, now i really know_

_ My,my I could never let you go_

_Even If I say bye–bye, leave me now or never_

_Mamma mia It's a game we play_

_ Bye–bye, doesn't mean for ever_

_Mamma mia, now i really know_

_My,my I could never let you go_

They all clapped after finishing the song, Rachel asked Theresa

"Didn't you know you can play piano too?"

Theresa just shrugged and pointed at Eloise "Loise there can play piano too"

"That's so cool but why did you bought a piano?" Kurt asked Theresa

"Well I figured you guys need to borrow a piano for like maybe you know practice and rehearsals so I bought one plus we can use it for entertainment, no big at all"

Kurt's faced practically lit up and Santana looked at him weirdly and sarcastically said

"Woah easy with the face Porcelain I think your giving out your shine"

"Shut it Santana good thing I feel happy right now cause we can use this piano for practice for our gig, and speaking of gigs I got us a gig at a small broadway bar downtown where some students hang out next week!"

"What!? NO WAY!" Rachel squealed with joy

Theresa suddenly cut off "Woah woah hold up with the squealing your gonna make my ears bleed , a small broadway bar? Downtown? Where some students hang out? Next week?, aren't you talking about the bar close to the NYADA"

"Well ya" Kurt replied

"Ok just got dumb and I'm sleepy need to deal with more papers and projects from my law school so see you when the sun shines" with that Theresa went to her room and shut the door.

After that Santana and Kurt yawned

"Well today's been a busy and tiring day so I guess we'll head back now, Good night guys" Kurt said

"Yeah Mister Sparkles got it right, a girl needs her beauty sleep and you cant expect me to look this hot without sleep so Im out" Santana went out to the door and Rachel and Kurt followed after bidding them good night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So did you guys liked it? Thanks for the reviews,follows and faves. I really appreciate it thanks :D<em>**


	5. Gigs and An Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 5: Gigs and An Unexpected Arrival**

**Hey Im back :(, I just updated it quick because I hurt my best friend feelings and I feel really guilty like super guilty and its eating me up so here is the 5****th**** ManHands6733 really sorry like super really :( Forgive me?**

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah Mister Sparkles got it right, a girl needs her beauty sleep and you cant expect me to look this hot without sleep so Im out" Santana went out to the door and Rachel and Kurt followed after bidding them good night.<em>

**AT RACHEL'S APARTMENT**

Rachel paced around her room thinking about what Eloise said, it really affected her and did her a lot of more thinking. After a few hours of thinking she finally grew tired and just fell on her bed sleeping peacefully with only one person on her head…._Finn_

Morning came by quickly and Rachel was awakened by the sound of the birds chirping and the smell of breakfast with that she went out of her room and took a bath changed into her casual clothes since its there's no class today for her and went to dining area to eat. She looked at Kurt and Santana whose are just busying themselves with eating and reading the newspaper.

After breakfast they all went out of their apartment while Kurt locked their door Rachel knocked on Eloise's apartment door.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Rachel heard some feet pattering on the wooden floor followed by a yell "Coming! Be there in a minute just wait"

The heard of feet pattering nearing the door and the door suddenly shut open almost tumbling Rachel in the process when she stick her ear at the door but quickly restored her balance.

"Hey guys , what brings you here?"Eloise asked cheerfully

"Well we have to remind you that today since we have no class we have the whole shift so prepare quickly while we still have time" Rachel said

"Ah Crud I totally forgot it, come inside guys while I prepare I'll be out less than 15 minutes" with that Eloise ran back to her room as fast as she can good thing she already had breakfast and already took a bath.

While Kurt, Rachel and Santana are waiting they heard a door open and looked to see a bed-head Theresa yawning while rubbing her eyes she isn't aware that Santana, Kurt and Rachel are there looking at her, she skidded her way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and went back to the living room and suddenly when Rachel greeted

"Morning Theresa!" Rachel cheerfully greeted

Theresa suddenly flinched in surprised and accidentally dropped her cup of coffee and yelled pointing an accusing finger at Rachel **"Oh Santo querida madre misericordiosa dulce de Dios!( Oh Holy dear sweet merciful mother of God!) **, **you scared the Ba-Jesus out of me!"**

"U-uh Im sorry!" Rachel suddenly apologized cowering away from Theresa's angry glare

"You made me even drop my coffee and you don't know what will happen next, all hell will break loose when I cant get mah coffee in the morning!" Theresa yelled and started to walk towards Rachel but was interrupted by a sound of another door opening walking out of the room was Erika wearing a pajamas with cute little duckies on it rubbing her eyes.

"Jeez whats with the ruckus? Cant you see its still early?" Erika whined and Theresa just stared at her ridiculously with one eyebrow raised and asked "Seriously its already 7 in the morning Ers" which made Erika suddenly bolt up and said "Oh no Im going to be late for school!" and started to run but was stopped by Theresa "There's no class today, its weekend unless you have any plans?"

Erika scratched her head and said "Well I don't have plans for today so I'll just stay here and sing while you play the piano again" Erika smiled cheekily

"Woah Im not staying here in this apartment today cuz I have a part-time jobs to do"

Erika raised an eyebrow and asked" Jobs? What kind of jobs?"

"I offered to fix the motor bike of my friend, offered to guard something important and the other one is private…." Theresa mumbled unfortunately Erika heard and asked what

"Its private" Theresa said but Erika protested and pouted at Theresa

"Oh C'mon Ky were besties so no secrets" Erika said in a childish and wiggling her finger when she emphasized the work "No Secrets" and Theresa just sighed

"Look I was offered to be a like you know an agent temporarily cuz' tío or uncle recommended me because they need a disguised and experienced person in you stealthy whatever you call that crap mode and I wont be back later till the afternoon" Theresa explained which made all of the people in the living room eyes widened and was broke when Eloise said something

"OMG Theresa are you serious?" Eloise asked

"Well no, of course I am serious how come I tell it all to you when it is supposed to be meant to be complicated and a secret?" Theresa retorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest raising an eyebrow the look is almost challenging the face of Santana's bitchy look.

"What if you get hurt or what if something bad happens?" Erika asked but Theresa just smiled

"Seriously you guys, cant you just have trust me, of course I'll return home safe and early besides we have a gig tonight" Theresa said with a smirk

Kurt face palmed "Argh I almost forgot about that one!" and Santana retorted "Yeah and were gonna be late so lift your lazy ass and lets get going people,Go Go Go!" with that they all looked at the clock with 5 minutes to spare and Eloise, Kurt, Rachel and Santana dashed out of the room after saying "We'll be going now take care Theresa and Erika see you later in our apartment!" Kurt yelled and with that Erika and Theresa are left in the apartment and Theresa said "Im gonna prepare for the task so I can get home early and have a nice relaxing bath" and walked back to her room.

**AT SPOTLIGHT DINER**

Rachel and Eloise are taking orders while Kurt and Santana serve.

After a few hours Rachel and Eloise changed jobs with Kurt and Santana, Rachel and Eloise serving and Kurt and Santana taking it is already 6:45 pm the diner is already empty Rachel and Kurt are cleaning the plates and glasses while Santana and Eloise is sweeping the floor after they have done wiping all the tables clean.

"Whew I guess that's it" Kurt said wiping the sweat on his forehead and looked at the clock

"Oh looks like we still have 30 minutes to prepare so lets hurry back to the apartment" with that they all left and went back to Rachel's apartment.

When they reached Rachel's apartment they saw Erika waiting impatiently outside their door and walked up to them when she saw them

"Where were you guys? I've been waiting for like forever!" Erika whined

"Woah hold it up there whiny, seriously stop whining were already here so now Rachel hurry up in opening the damn door, I want to freaking sit cause I've been doing all whole day is standing,squatting ,bending and walking now open the damn door NOW" Santana commanded

"Okay okay jeez calm down" Rachel replied annoyingly and opened the door

Santana pushed them out of the way and ran to the couch"Make way people Auntie Tana coming through,Ugh finally something comfortable to lay with"

Kurt just sighed at Santana and said"Okay now we just have to wait for Dani,Elliot and Theresa, wait speaking of Theresa where is she? All of them shrugged but suddenly theres a knocking on the door.

Kurt got up and yelled "I'll get it" when Kurt reached the door and opened it, there standing is Dani with Elliott and Elliott greeted Kurt first "Hey Kurt so are we now complete?" but Kurt just shook his head and replied "No, were still waiting for Theresa…."

"Aww that sucks but I bet she'll be here in any minute now" Elliott replied

Kurt invited Dani and Elliott and after a few minutes of waiting Santana exasperatingly said "Ugh where is she? Is she always late or just fashionably late and arrive at the last minte"

"Santana lets just hope she didn't got hurt or hope that something bad nothing happened" Kurt hoped, worry visible on his face.

Then they heard a knock on the window which led to the terrace and Eloise curious as ever walked up to the window and opened it to reveal Theresa smiling.

"Hey sorry I was late, it was kind of tricky getting past the security and I borrowed my uncle's car for our transportation and its waiting outside not lets go people we have a gig to perform we only have a few minutes left!" with that everyone dashed off downstairs to get on the ride and to avoid wasting time.

When they arrived they expect a lot of people but when they went inside they only saw few, Kurt just stared and said disbelievingly" What only few just attended?"

"Well way to go Hummel looks like we're not gonna perform so Hooray" Santana said

"Hey Santana be nice to Kurt, he only wants us to perform and have some audience to show them our talents and perhaps maybe remember us?" Eloise said defending Kurt's hurt feeling

"Listen up here Midget-" Santana tried to retort was stopped by Theresa

"No listen Santana, Eloise got it right now at least support Kurt here, he doesn't want this for himself only"

"He also wanted this for us too and that is the meaning of being in a band, like we're family and we support each other no matter what" Erika added and everyone nodded in agreement which Santana sighed and apologized " Look Kurt Im sorry I didn't really mean to hurt your feelings its just that it my nature you know being sarcastic and I don't know that it will affect you this much so Im sorry, can we be best friends again?" Santana looked at Kurt sincerely and Kurt looked at her and said "I forgive you Santana, but next time please don't my feelings like that, people have feelings you know and yes Bestfriends again" and Santana hugged Kurt which Kurt return the hug and Eloise jokingly said

"What no hugs for us too?" opening her arms wide as if to invite someone to hug which made Erika and Theresa chuckle and both of them said "Oh come here you" with that they hugged Eloise

"Now we can still perform even though there's only a few people, we did promise them a performance right?" Eloise asked which everyone nodded in agreement

"Okay everyone gather up Show circle, 1..2..3 Goooooo Pamela Lansberry!" Kurt yelled

"You know it still sounds fruity" Theresa said and Kurt just chuckled

When they appeared to the stage from the backstage Kurt went to grab the microphone and said "Hello everyone we are the Pamela Lansberry and even there are only a few people here we still appreciate and thank you guys for giving your time and listen to us so…. HIT IT" Kurt pointed at Theresa, then she started drumming while Eloise played the electric guitar, Dani with the electric keyboard and Rachel,Kurt,Santana,Erika and Elliott sang.

_[Kurt]_

_And you can dance for inspiration_  
><em>Come on, I'm waiting<em>

_Get into the groove_  
><em>Boy, you've got to prove<em>  
><em>Your love to me, yeah<em>

_Get up on your feet, yeah_  
><em>Step to the beat<em>  
><em>Boy, what will it be ?<em>

_Music can be such a revelation_  
><em>Dancing around you, feel the sweet sensation<em>  
><em>We might be lovers if the rhythm's right<em>  
><em>I hope this feeling never ends tonight<em>

_[Elliott]_  
><em>Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free<em>  
><em>At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see<em>  
><em>I'm tired of dancing here all by myself<em>  
><em>Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else<em>

_[Kurt]_  
><em>Get into the groove<em>  
><em>Boy, you've got to prove<em>  
><em>Your love to me, yeah<em>

_Get up on your feet, yeah_  
><em>Step to the beat<em>  
><em>Boy, what will it be ?<em>  
><em>[Kurt w Rachel,Erika and Santana]_  
><em>Gonna get to know you in a special way<em>  
><em>This doesn't happen to me every day<em>  
><em>Don't try to hide it, love wears no disguise<em>  
><em>I see the fire burning in your eyes<em>

_Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free_  
><em>At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see<em>  
><em>I'm tired of dancing here all by myself<em>  
><em>Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else<em>

_[Kurt w/ Rachel,Erika and Santana]_

_Get into the groove_  
><em>Boy, you've got to prove<em>  
><em>Your love to me, yeah<em>

_Get up on your feet, yeah_  
><em>Step to the beat<em>  
><em>Boy, what will it be ?<em>

_[Kurt and Elliott w/ Rachel,Erika and Santana]_  
><em>Live out your fantasy here, with me<em>  
><em>Just let the music set you free<em>  
><em>Touch my body and move in time<em>  
><em>Now I know, you're mine<em>

_Live out your fantasy here, with me_  
><em>Just let the music set you free<em>  
><em>Touch my body and move in time<em>  
><em>Now I know, you're mine<em>

_[Kurt and Rachel]_  
><em>Get into the groove<em>  
><em>Boy, you've got to prove<em>  
><em>Your love to me, yeah<em>

_Get up on your feet, yeah_  
><em>Step to the beat<em>  
><em>Boy, what will it be ?<em>

_Get into the groove_  
><em>Boy, you've got to prove<em>  
><em>Your love to me, yeah<em>

_Get up on your feet, yeah_  
><em>Step to the beat<em>  
><em>Boy, what will it be ?<em>  
><em>[Kurt]<em>  
><em>Get into the groove<em>  
><em>Boy, you've got to prove<em>  
><em>Your love to me, yeah<em>

_Get up on your feet, yeah_  
><em>Step to the beat<em>

When the song ended the people who are in the room applauded so loud and the Pamela Lansberry gathered in the middle of the stage and bowed and thanked their audience.

When they left the bar and dropped Dani and Elliot on the house and went back home which is their apartment.

"OMG Kurt I never felt so happy, I'm glad even a few people came to see it, it was still worth it to perform" Rachel said

"Well I couldn't agree more with Hobbit" Santana said and all of them got off the car

"Well its been fun guys, but we're gonna head straight back to our room so see ya guys tomorrow" Eloise said while yawning heading inside the building Theresa and Erika waved good bye and followed Eloise.

When Santana,Kurt and Rachel are in the hallway almost nearing their room apartment Rachel suddenly got a call

"Uh hello?" Rachel answered

"Hey Rachel its me Tina, I just called to tell you something about-" but was cut off

"Rachel get in here QUICK!" Santana yelled from their apartment and Rachel quickly went inside and dropped her phone when she saw someone standing away from her about a few meters away.

"_Uh hello hello? Rachel? Are you still on the phone?" _Tina asked from the phone but Rachel didn't pay attentioned and just stared at the person in front of her and said one thing

"Finn…."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah what is Finn doing again here in New York hmm wonder what well you'll find it out in the next chapters. And to my bestfriend Eloise Im so sorry again for hurting your feelings Forgive me please? *Puppy dog Pouts* Please R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

** Hey guys Sorry for making you think that this is a chapter**

**Sorry again, I wont be updating for a while, its going to be a busy month this month and next Month so hope you guys will be patient and dont worry I'll be updating more stories so, I appreciate all of you guys for your views, reviews, favorites, and follows YOU ROCK thanks :D **

**Again I'll be idle for a while so this is a temporary good bye for a while :D**

**Sorry I'm Not Sorry lol love that song sang by Naya Rivera**


End file.
